undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Impact Kova 2018
Matchcard Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the Total Impact World Heavyweight Championship AJ Reyes vs. Antho vs. Ashley Troy vs. Johnny Extreme Triple Threat Match for the Total Impact Intercontinental Championship Drew Punks vs. DoggyDog vs. Brett Storm © ANGELHUBtv Segment Total Impact Cruiserweight Championship Justin Thunderbolt vs. Zack Thompson © Total Impact Tag Team Championships SWED ( Francaios & Roacher) vs. Vandy & Cunner © Last Man Standing Jake Navor vs. Demon Spyke Nº1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship Matt Hero vs. TKE Jacob Cass vs. Brendan X Generic vs. ??? Background Generic vs. ??? Generic has been angry lately, since he got humiliated by Angel Alexander two times in a row. His anger managed to get Mr.Anonymous attention, which Mr.Anonymous has gifted him with a match at the following CPV, Kova, against a new debuting star in the promotion, well not exactly new. Jacob Cass vs. Brendan X Cass has had enough of Ashley's antics, so he will take his frustation on Ashley's prodigy, Brendan X. On the other hand, Brendan X is sick of seeing Cass's face so he has the mission to take out Jacob Cass. Will Cass sucessfully defeat Brendan? Nº1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship Matt Hero vs. TKE These two have been fighting since the rebrand of Total Impact and Kova seems to be the final clash between these two. But it seems Mr.Anonymous is willing to give a Nº1 contendership for the Intercontinental belt to the winner of this match. TKE has come to this company for two reasons, destroy and win titles, but his brutallity got the attention of Matt Hero, a house whole name in Total Impact, two opposite mindsets clash for the third and final time at Kova, who is going to be the new Nº1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship? Last Man Standing Jake Navor vs. Demon Spyke This rivalry has been going on since the beggining of Total Impact, Jake Navor, the high flying flipping underdog, and Demon Spyke, the destroyer amongst men. Weirdly enough, Jake Navor has requested this match to be a Last Man Standing, we don't know how its gonna turn out but we can all safely say, its not going to be pretty. Total Impact Tag Team Championships SWED ( Francaios & Roacher) vs. Vandy & Cunner © The newly crowned tag team champs, are going to have a big challenge ahead, in this case, they are going to defend their titles to SWED, who have been chasing for those belts for quite some time now, are Vandy & Cunner capable enough to retain the belts and make a huge upset? Triple Threat Match for the Total Impact Intercontinental Championship Drew Punks vs. DoggyDog vs. Brett Storm © At Unstoppable, Brett Storm, has finally regained the belt he has never lost and he is hungry for challenge. But it seems the competion is pretty tight, has DoggyDog and Drew Punks want the Intercontinental belt, both have their claims on one another, on why they weren't able to win the belt at Unstoppable, in the episode before the CPV, both Doggy and Drew had the oppurtunity to be the Nº1 contender but the match ended in a draw, in behalf of Brett, he decided that he wouldn't mind facing both Drew Punks and Doggydog at Kova. ANGELHUBtv Segment After the Intercontinental match, Angel Alexander will host a special segment of AngelHub at Kova, and there are rumours that he might bring a special guest. Total Impact Cruiserweight Championship Justin Thunderbolt vs. Zack Thompson © Zack Thompson has reigned the Cruiserweight belt for a while now, with a bit of help from outside. But it seems someone has stepped on to take his precious belt, none other that Justin Stardom, a Total Impact rookie who as has built some momentum. Will he be able to take out the king and gain the throne of the cruiserweights? Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the Total Impact World Heavyweight Championship AJ Reyes vs. Antho vs. Ashley Troy vs. Johnny Extreme After months of speculation, the world heavyweight title is finally going to be re-enstaited in the promotion, and none better way to crown a new champion with a tournament where the finals would take place at Kova in a fatal 4-way elimination match. The contestants are that have been able to take part are, AJ Reyes, the newest and hottest signing in Total Impact, and there is a lot of hype behind this man. Then there's Antho, after injuring Joshie P, Antho has had his sights on the World Heavyweight Championship and will do anything for it. The third participant is Ashley Troy who has been chasing the title since the beggining of the promotion, and with the help of his prodigy, he has all the confidence to win the biggest prize. The last contestant is Johnny Extreme, who was clawed just to get an inch at the world title and with the tournament he finally managed to get a shot at the Word title, but will he be able to win it all at Kova? Results Category:Total Impact Category:Total Impact CPV's Category:2018